


I was lost for you to find

by qiaolianmay



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, there's sharpwin but blink and you'll miss it.... not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: Luna and her dad were on their way to enter the hospital when they saw her. Max shouted “Sharpe” which prompted the littlest of the Goodwins to parrot with her own version of Helen’s surname. The little one excitedly raised her hand and enthusiastically screamed “Cha!” repeatedly.
Relationships: Helen Shape & Luna Goodwin, Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	I was lost for you to find

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Everything Changes" from Waitress Musical
> 
> I don't normally write fluff, I think this is even the first time that I've ever written a fluff fic but I really just can't take the idea away off my head. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It’s almost nine o’clock in the evening when Helen arrived from the hospital. Ever since she was reinstated as the Head of Oncology Department as well as Deputy Medical Director couple of months ago, everything had been just flurry of activity, and she was ready to take a break and she was really looking forward to spend her Friday night with a glass of wine, a home cooked meal, and a book. She was halfway through pouring a glass of wine when her phone rang. She immediately grabbed the phone from the coffee table and got confused as to why the medical director was calling her in the time of the night.

Worry flooded her senses next.

“Max?”

There was a little voice uttering a “Cha” in the background before she heard Max quietly answering in the affirmative. “I know this is all of a sudden but is it possible to video call you? She won’t sleep and had been looking for you. I’m really sorry for this.” He said hurriedly.

She shook her head.

“Of course. And Max? You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Helen said with a hint of smile on her voice as she remembered the encounter earlier that day.

_Luna and her dad were on their way to enter the hospital when they saw her. Max shouted “Sharpe” which prompted the littlest of the Goodwins to parrot with her own version of Helen’s surname. The little one excitedly raised her hand and enthusiastically screamed “Cha!” repeatedly. She learned to say “Da” a week ago, a news that Helen received firsthand from an excited Max,_ “Luna called me dad!” _Helen paused for a while and smiled brightly as she held the little girl’s hand much to Luna’s excitement._

_“Did you just say my name, Lu?”_

_Luna held one of her chubby little hands to touch Helen’s face and with an excited response from the little girl, Luna exclaimed “Cha!” and giggled._

_“Yes that’s me,” Helen replied while pointing at herself._

_Normally, Helen would engage with the talkative little one for a longer time but it was cut short when her pager went off. Disappointment washed over her as she looked at the curious look on Luna. She sighed._

_“I’m so sorry Lu! I’d love to have our long chat but I really have to go,” she said and leaned in to give Luna a little peck on her forehead and as if she understood what Helen just said, Luna gripped her shirt and looked up at her with a frown. “I promise we’ll have our chat soon. Ok?” Helen looked at Max for help._

_“We have to go Luna. We have to let the coolest doctor in the Dam work and spread her coolness to others. I told you she's awesome, right? We have to let her be awesome! Say bye now, Lu!”_

_“Buh!” Helen threw a grateful look at Max and took her leave._

Her phone rang again and she answered. A toothy giggle greeted her which immediately prompted her to smile. 

“Cha!”

“Hi, Lu!” she greeted back.

“Da! Cha!” Luna looked at his dad with an excited smile on her face and touched the screen as if to try and touch Helen. “Da…” and a frown marred her face and looked at his dad again while touching the screen repeatedly.

“Do you want me to come over, Lu?” Helen asked from the other side of the screen. Max immediately shook his head.

“It’s late and you just got home. I’ve got this.”

But he didn’t. Luna started fussing and tried to grab Helen and then began to whimper.

“I can go. Really,” Helen insisted but Max formulate another plan.

“We’ll just go there. Maybe she’ll get tired along the way and we can just go back here.” Max said already getting a bag and putting Luna’s pink beanie on her head. The whimpering immediately stopped as if she knew that she would be seeing Helen real soon.

“Say bye to Helen, Lu! You’ll see her later.”

“Later Lu!” Max then threw an appreciative smile to Helen. It was really a good thing that Helen’s apartment isn’t as far and it'd only take them less than an hour car ride. Luna and Max had a fair share of visiting Helen’s apartment for the past few months ever since he accepted her offer on taking Luna once in a while but then, knowing him, he couldn’t really be away his little princess for so long and ended up going to Helen’s apartment earlier than intended.

They bid their goodbyes and Luna let out an impatient “Cha!”

“Yes! Yes! We’re going.” He shook his head and smiled.

He’d really do anything for Luna.

* * *

Helen took a shower after the call and immediately proceeded to cook after. She had no idea if the two already ate so, she prepared for two and a half. Her cooking was interrupted by a knock on her door and there they are, Max looking at her sheepishly and Luna, who immediately squealed and kicked her legs at the sight of her. Her heart fluttered at the sight. Luna practically jumped into Helen’s arms and rested her cheeks onto her chest. “Cha,” she cooed and immediately suck her thumb as she felt Helen’s warmth. Helen chuckled and nuzzled the little one’s head. 

“She didn’t sleep.” Max apologized as they enter her apartment.

“I told you, it’s okay. But, can you please check the food I’m cooking?” Helen asked as she and Luna walked towards her couch. Max settled the bag on the coffee table and made his way to Helen's kitchen.

As soon as they reached their destination, Helen opened the bag that Max brought and took Luna’s current favourite bedtime book. With Luna resting on Helen’s chest, she started to read softly. From time to time, Helen would spare a glance at Luna’s direction and smiled as the little girl looked at her with rapt attention.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” She asked softly, gently brushing Luna's hair with her fingers. “I missed you too, little one.” And then kiss the top of her head.

Helen continued to read until Max walked in with a tray. “Hey! Dinner’s done.”

At the sound of his voice, Luna perked up. She found Max and her eyes lit up. She cooed at him excitedly.

“Da!” He raised her up as she babbled animatedly to him.

“Have you eaten?” Helen asked as she grabbed the plate from the tray Max nodded and continued to give Luna raspberry kisses.

Helen watched as the duo talked excitedly about everything and nothing while she ate. It was really nice to watch them this way after everything they’ve been through, this kind of peace is what they deserved.

“Done?” Max pulled her out of her musing. She chuckled at the identical look on that adorned the father and daughter.

"Yes." She stood up to take the tray to the kitchen, at least she tried to anyway as Luna quietly crawled towards her, situated her head on Helen's lap and played with her shirt.

"I guess Coolest Doctor time isn't done yet." Max smiled fondly as he took the plate from Helen's hand. "I got this." and then left.

Luna let out a small yawn but forced her eyes open whenever they started to shut which made Helen chuckled softly.

"It's time to sleep, little one." Helen pulled Luna close to her. As she cradled her on her arms, she stood up and swayed a little. Helen closed her eyes, she could feel the tiredness from earlier ebbed slowly as she continued to hold her.

When she opened her eyes, she was met by a pair of blue eyes watching them with a smile adorning his face.

“Sleeping?” she mouthed. Max nodded and held up his arm so she could transfer the baby to him. Just as she did so, Luna opened her eyes and whined at the loss of Helen’s warmth. Max immediately gave Luna back to Helen and shook his head. The baby immediately cling to Helen and rested her head to her chest and snuggled.

“I guess we’ll be staying for the night. I’m really sorry for this.”

“I told you, it’s ok. I love having this angel right here.” Helen replied. She held Luna closer, shifting to cradle the baby in the crook of her arm as she moved from the living room to the guest room so she could easily settle the sleeping baby to bed.

Helen's guest room was now practically an extension of Max’s house. Some of Luna's clothes migrated in the closet situated in the room and there were some that Helen bought when Max left Luna with her for a conference that he was required to attend to.

Max grabbed one of Luna’s blankets from the closet and set it on the bed, he also took some small pillows that he’d put on her sides whenever they had to stay over.

The only thing missing in this room is the baby’s crib.

Helen carefully tried to set Luna down beside Max who was also fighting sleep. As she was slowly doing so, Luna opened her eyes and made a confused coo. Luna frowned before started whimpering and started reaching out for Helen. She didn’t know what to do.

“I can take the couch.” Max offered sleepily and as he moved, Luna reached out for his shirt.

“Da.” she cooed with a little pout on her face.

Max and Helen look at each other. Max shook his head and smiled.

“She wants us both. That's a first.”

Helen nodded and smiled a bit as she settled the little girl between them. Max was dozed off immediately. Luna was still staring at her with wide eyes and a hand gripping her shirt tightly as if to stop Helen from leaving while the other hand’s being sucked. Helen reached for the bottle behind her that Max settled early on. As she fed the baby, Luna’s eyes slowly closed and drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds. Helen took the bottle and put it back carefully not to wake up the tiny figure in her arm.

She smiled.

“Sleep well, my little moon.” Helen whispered as she kissed Luna’s head and she too, fall asleep immediately.


End file.
